Breaking Purity
by MisterYada
Summary: MLSF fanfiction challenge round 11. Just going to give my warning and you can decide to read. Yutaka will be hit, cussed out, stripped down and worst of all... by an author self insert. Enter at your own risk.


Author's note: Round 11, with the premise of writing either a bad fic or a self insert. Can't physically and in good conscience do the first one on purpose, so this is the latter.

**Breaking Purity**

"Uncle, who's that," Yutaka asked, indicating a young man in a black hoodie straightening out a small stack of papers. His long, dark hair was smoothed back and pulled into a ponytail, with a pair of slim wire-rim glasses magnifying his deep, brown eyes. Aside from a neatly trimmed goatee, his face was cleanly shaven. He sat on the other side of the table from Soujirou, who was looking more than uncomfortable.

In a deep voice he answered for the speechless man. "I am… well, you can call me Yada-sama. I just became your new legal guardian."

The young girl blinked and shook her head, sure she heard him wrong. "Well, a pleasure to meet you Yada-sama. Are you and Uncle friends?"

Yada chuckled and gave a dark grin, flashing some of his sharp pearly whites. "Not exactly. I was just helping him clear up some debt. Come here for a moment, will you?"

She looked to her uncle, who only nodded solemnly, then did as the stranger asked, standing right beside him. He eyed her up and down like he was inspecting an animal and smiled. The way he smiled gave her an odd feeling. He reached over and tousled her strawberry colored hair.

"You know, I think I made a good deal with you Soujirou. I would gladly pay twice over what I did. Guess it's your loss for loving the sight of the bottom of a bottle." The color drained from Soujirou's face and his shoulders dropped. Concerned, Yutaka moved to try and be with her uncle, but was stopped short. Yada had taken hold of her wrist.

"Um, can you please let go, Yada-sama?" The worry in her voice was only that much sweeter to the dark man. He shook his head while tightening his grip and pulling her back to his side.

"Let me explain, since your precious uncle has decided he also sold his voice. That man is a sick, depressed drunk, and has been spending all of what little money he had on booze. He just sold you to me to help clear his money problems. I have the papers right here." He patted the forms before him on the table. "I legally own you. When I leave here, you go with me."

Soujirou groaned loudly and shamefully covered his face with both hands at the whole situation being explained so bluntly. Yutaka looked back and forth between the man holding her hand and her uncle, confusion clear on her face. Her voice cracked a little when she spoke. "H-he's joking. Right?"

The man began to cry. "I'm sorry Yutaka. I wish he was," he said while sniffling.

Yada stood with the papers in one hand and Yutaka's wrist firmly in the other's grasp. He walked away from the table, yanking her when she resisted. "I thank you for your business, Soujirou. I knew you wouldn't disappoint."

The loli whimpered, tears forming in her eyes. "Please let me go! At least let me give him a hu-"

Her last word was cut short when her cheek was met with Yada's bony knuckles. She gasped in shock and quickly brought her hand to her cheek that throbbed in pain. In a quietly seething tone he said, "He can't. Part of the paperwork includes a restraining order he imposes on himself. He did the same thing when he sold Konata to my friend yesterday."

Yutaka looked at Soujirou in horror. A man who sold his own daughter. "N-no! He's lying! He's lyiiiiiing," she wailed loudly, being dragged out of the house by Yada. Soujirou sat at the table weeping loudly at how he had gone so wrong.

In the driveway was Yada's car: a vintage Mustang, restored to the point that its black chassis almost blinded Yutaka with reflected sunlight. He opened the door and shoved her in when she wouldn't move immediately. The leather seat seared her skin on contact from the absorbed heat of the sun. She cringed in combination from that and the door slamming right next to her.

Several seconds later Yada got into the driver's seat. The engine roared loudly immediately after he turned the key. "Put on your seatbelt," he commanded. She quickly did so, and he pulled out on to the road.

For a good amount of time she sat silently while staring down at her lap. Her mind was in chaos, trying to make sense of how she ended up like this. The blast beats and screeching guitar of _The Black Dahlia Murder_ booming from his top of the line audio system only served to scramble her thoughts further.

"W-why me," she asked timidly during one of the pauses between songs. He tapped the pause button installed in the steering wheel to cut the new song's intro riff dead short. Taking her chin into his hands he pulled her face upwards so he could look into her eyes.

"Because you're a cute and pure thing," he said with one of his unnerving smiles. Something told her there was more to what he said, but she was too afraid to pursue it. He turned his attention back to the road. "Do you have any more questions? Once we reach my house you will be punished for them, so you might as well get them out now."

"P-punished," she whimpered. "Please, I did nothing wrong. I don't understand what's going on…"

"That makes my job easier. As long as you learn to listen without question, you will never feel me slap you again. I am your life from this point forward."

Yutaka looked out the window and found the countryside racing by. His words sat heavy on her heart. She didn't fully comprehend what he meant, but the little voice told her to heed his words and listen. "What about my stuff," she muttered.

"He will be sending it once he gets Konata's stuff in order. For right now what you have on is far more than enough." Yada looked her up and down once more then back to the road. The play button was hit and she was drowned in the screaming foreign music again.

~o0o~

The sun had dropped just behind the mountains when the car finally stopped. Despite, or possibly because of, her distressed state she had fallen asleep. That helped greatly in avoiding her usual stomach troubles while in a car. She was awoken by Yada's stern voice. "We're home."

She yawned and blinked several times, suffering a bout of 'sleep amnesia' when she couldn't remember where she was or why she was there. When she didn't immediately get out of the car, she felt a sharp pain blossom on the back of her head making her cry out. Her vision was blurry and she squinted away some of the tears. Quickly she crawled out of the car when the door was opened and hit the gravel driveway.

"Shit, now you're dirty," Yada growled annoyedly while picking Yutaka off the ground by the scruff of her shirt. She winced and whimpered when he grabbed her by her elbow. "Well that's going to scab badly."

"I-I'm sorry," she whined in a small voice, which only made him laugh in a way that reminded her of some TV villain. She gasped when he noticed some of her blood on his hand from her elbow then licked it off.

"Go take a bath… and you need more iron. No fucking wonder you're always sick if you don't pay attention to what you eat," he sneered, a little displeased with how her blood tasted. That act alone scared her more than either time he had hit her. She quickly ran for the house, sliding the door open and running… somewhere.

She had never been to the house and so obviously had no clue where the bathroom was. It was built in the old style, with wooden frame and paper sliding doors. Nearly every last one was thrown open in a hurry. It was quick to get through her head that if she didn't get in the bath soon, he would punish her again.

"Are you getting clean Yutaka?" His voice echoed from the entrance. The water was quickly filling the wooden tub and steaming up the room. The door opened, the cool air rushing in clearing away the fog that had obscured the sight of her stripping down. She shrieked and fell on her rear when Yada walked in.

She trembled when he took a seat in the corner, looking directly at her with cold eyes. "If you want to eat, wash up quickly. I won't have a dirty girl sitting at my table."

Yutaka nodded, blushing to the extreme as every inch of her small body was revealed to him. In an attempt to keep some form of modesty she covered her most private regions with her hands and stepped into the tub. The hot water stung her scrape, but she pushed it out of her mind as she started to wash her skin, all too aware of her watcher.

"I should tell you now that there will be no more of this nodding bullshit. Your response is either 'Yes sir,' or 'Yes Yada-sama.' Understood?"

"Y-yes s-sir…"

There was a small moment of silence, then from nowhere Yada exploded. "Do you think I'm fucking kidding? This is no game! I own your ass, like a goddamn animal. If I tell you to sit, you better fucking sit. Now say it again, and stop that fucking stuttering."

Yutaka's eyes were wide in surprise. No one had talked to her so harshly and soon she was hyperventilating. He stood and glared at her for several minutes while she fought to regain composure, losing badly. The combined efforts of heat and fear overtook her and she passed out in the tub. Yada just shook his head before pulling her out.

~o0o~

A cool breeze was what snapped her out of her daze. This time she was a bit quicker to realize where she was. Sitting at the end of a low table, the breeze had been unusually cold on all of her body. That was when she looked down and realized she was still completely nude. At the other end of the table was Yada, who had just eaten a piece of tuna.

"So you're finally awake. You better eat up, because when I'm done it's bedtime."

"Yes sir," she remembered to say, then blurted out, "Where are my clothes?"

Yada dropped his chopsticks on the table and put one hand to his temple. "Oh how easily we forget… This will be your one free question without punishment. Your clothes were filthy. I will not accept that while I eat. Besides, you'll be undressed more often than not. Might as well have you get used to it"

Another breeze passed over her, making her shiver hard as it played at her bare nethers. Yada continued to eat, paying no mind to Yutaka's state. She looked around the room, finally noticing that one wall of the dining room was pushed away, open directly to the road that ran by the house. Yutaka squealed and quickly covered herself again. Had anyone seen her in such a vulnerable state?

Yutaka looked to her food shyly and was about to take a piece when it was lifted away from her by Yada, his own empty plate in the other hand. He looked almost livid. "If there's one thing I hate, it's someone that wastes food. I told you that you needed to eat better, and this is what you do?"

He gave her no chance to reply and walked out of the room, leaving her to shiver in her seat. In his absence, she began to cry. Reality came crashing upon her when she fully accepted that her life was no longer hers. Her arms dropped to her sides in defeat as her tears splashed on her pale knees. When she had finished her sobbing, she looked up and saw something she was surprised that she actually wanted to see; Yada standing at her side and holding his hand out.

"You were a bit faster than I expected, but that's no problem. Now come on. It's bedtime Yutaka."

"Yes Yada-sama," she said gently, placing her small hand in his palm and standing up. He led her to the bedroom, which only contained a futon mattress and a small pile of blankets in the corner.

"The pile is yours, for now." She nodded and ran over to her bed, curling up quickly to shield her naked body from the air. Only a couple meters away Yada stripped down as well, obscured in the darkness, before going under the sheets of his bed. "Good night, Yutaka."

"Good night, Yada-sama." It became clear to Yutaka that the only way for the chaos that her life had become to regain order was to find something that would always be there. Yada was that thing, and though at first she was reluctant to accept it, she became attached to him.

~o0o~

**One Week Later**

"Oh yeah, much easier than I imagined. Only took one night man." Yutaka, the girl he was referring to, was curled up in Yada's lap, naked and with a content look on her face. He was petting her hair and smiling. "I'm telling you, you may have got the easier one to handle, but I got the better deal."

She yawned and stretched for a moment before looking into his eyes. There was a love in them different from what most people saw. Total control of her heart and mind, given to him. That always excited him when he saw it. "Sir, I'm thirsty. May I get a drink?"

The man nodded. "Bring me back a glass of sweet tea. It's warm out today."

She giggled before crawling off of him and heading into the house. He watched her not-so-pale behind as she walked away, then responded when he was asked a new question.

"How is she in bed? I was actually going to find that out tonight. I'll tell you tomorrow. See you later Trent."

**End**

Author's Notes: Well, one night and around 2300 words later, we have this. I'm almost sick of it, but not because of what I wrote. I just hate self inserts unless done in a not so predominant way. Also, I purposefully made "me" a total fucking prick because I wanted it to reflect my feelings on OC self inserts. Seriously. Just because you write a fanfiction where Edward falls for you instead of Bella doesn't mean it's going to fucking happen.

So you know the drill by this round I hope. Read the entries, vote on the forums. All that good shit.


End file.
